Petal to the Metal
by LavanderSock
Summary: YAOI! My first ever story here and I can't think up a summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story may contain male/male relationships, sex, drugs, alcohol, and anything else that would have me rate this story NC-17 ** **Author's note**

**This story of mine is purely original, this meaning I do own all these made up characters of mine. **

_4:00am. Great…_I pull myself into a sitting position and stare at the neon red numbers of my clock. _You're mocking me, aren't you?_ I sigh its o use I'll never fall back to sleep now. As I lay back down I feel a sudden pain in my back, I reach my hand underneath me and pull the offending object into my view. In the dim light I can see it's a picture frame _Iden…_.

I sit up again this time to turn on a small lap beside my bed; it's bright light causes my eyes to squint but I still see his face. _You are one stupid bastard._ I tell myself as I slide my feet from under the covers and onto the floor. _You had him, he loved you and what did you do?_ I try to quit my inner thoughts but it's to no avail the voice keeps coming._ You broke his heart, that's what._

Finally I give in and I place the picture down replacing it with a cheap drunk I bought yesterday night when the voices in my head yet again plagued me about Iden. Taking a rather large gulp I try to drown out the memories of his face, cheeks stained with tears, eyes red and puffy probley from crying. _Over you no doubt!_

Ugh! They still aren't going away so gulping another mouthful I feel burn down my throat. Once again I take the picture in hand and look at Iden's face. In this picture he is smiling. One thing I always loved about Iden was his smile, it could light up a dark room I swear it._ I wonder if he ever smiles now._

I'll ignore that comment for now, back to Iden. His hair is a reddish brown color and long. Man, is his hair long. You'd never be able to tell though; he keeps it under wraps using a bandana. _Your bandana_. I gave it to him on our first date. Even now I feel a twinge of humor tug at my stomach, me? Kain the ladies man, gay? Yes it shocks me too, but how could I say no to his pouting eyes when he asked me out for a milkshake.

Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself, for now let's return to his looks. Now I'd like to talk about his eyes, oh god those eyes are the whole reason I'm in this mess! _No, your in this mess cause you're a dumbass…_I smirk, anyway Iden's eyes are the most deepest shade of green I have ever seen. It's like staring into a deep jungle after a summer rain. They're just that lively and shining.

I run a hand through my hair, god it's been a long time sense I've reminisced this much. All this thinking of Iden has me fully awake now so I might as well get up and start the day. I walk to my small bathroom and relive myself._ This kiddies, means he's taking a piss._ After that I strip out of my short and shimmy my way into the shower _who the hell says shimmy?_

Back to Iden I suppose, if I had to describe Iden's nose it would have to be shaped like a sawed off shark fin. Yes, I know it sounds crude but I'm not that good with words. _No?Really?_ It starts off long and sloping but rounds off at the tip, perfect in my opinion for his glasses. God those things are huge though! Big and round rising way above his eyebrows. I told him I'd buy him another pair but he insists those are his _lucky_ pair. I don't see why he's always losing them or breaking off the nosepieces.

I step out of the shower now and reach for a still damp towel hanging on the rack. After drying off and getting dressed I go into the kitchen and pour myself a cup of luke warm coffee. Why would I have done this you ask? Why were the towels damp and why is there barley fresh coffee? Why because I have a roommate of course!

Her name is Jordan, and no I don't have anything going on with her she's a little well… _THE GIRLS A DAMN FREAK! I mean come on any chick that wants to handcuff you to her bed with furry pink handcuffs and like butterscotch pudding off of you has to be mental!_ I think my inner self explained it pretty well. Anyway Jordan knows all about my little problem and is constantly doing what she did today, leaving pictures and what not to remind me of Iden. She thinks leaving him was the stupidest thing I've ever done_ What about that one time at bandcam-_ As I was saying, Jordan thinks it was stupid so she tries to keep him in my mind at all times.

I take a sip of my coffee and grimace; Jordan forgot the filter _Again! _I glance at the clock 6:45am. I sigh and head to my bedroom. Digging out my work clothes I get dressed pretty quickly before hurrying to the rather small window I have no clue as to why they put it above my kitchen sink because, it serves no purpose.

I do this because I want to-_Catch a glimpse of Iden as he scurries off to work too._ I curse myself but I know it's the truth. And sure enough there he is walking in an almost sluggish speed fixing his bandana to hide his hair. I sigh and shake my head pulling away from the window climbing down from the counter and walking to grab my jacket and keys from their rightful hooks.

Walking out the door I pause one last time to check to see I have everything before I shut and lock the door to my little apartment as I shimmy down the hall to catch the elevator. _Yet again who uses the word shimmy! Oh well Iden here we come!_

O.o Alright ladies and gentlemen that's chapter number one! Tell me what you think, oh but be warned…I tend to yell back if flamed


	2. Chapter 2

On my way out of my apartment building I stop by a small coffee stand for the daily news before I begin my brisk walk to work. _I hope we run into Iden._ I sigh it's like this every morning, all I here from my inner self is Iden this and Iden that. Not that I don't enjoy thinking about him, but I did break up with him. _Don't forget to tell them you broke his heart like a cheap cigarette and rub it into the ground!_

Ignore him… Anyway we're nearing my office. _Don't let him kid you. He works at a car dealership. _Yes, but I make damn good money selling half ass, over priced cars to giggling little girls with daddy's credit card. I smile; yes I am very good at my job that's why as I walk in 15 minutes late no one says a word.

This morning the place is quite, not a lot of people buying cars today. I walk along the tiled floor, passed Becky who works at the desk and through a door leading to the back where my office is stationed _Oh wow; the break room became your office?_ I shrug that off and pour myself a glass of Coke Zero from the container in the fridge clearly labeled "_Jordan's don't touch"_

She won't mind if I take a cup. I'm always borrowing her things and she's never once said anything to me. I guess that's just because she's a good hearted girl even if she is a little, scary sometimes. _Scary? She tried to sign us up to do porn! _ I smile to myself, she only appreciates my body. I walk out of my office and down another long hallway to the back rooms. This is where we keep all our cars we "Fix up" I see some of the guys working on the cars but no sign of Iden. _Oh didn't he tell you we work together?_

Yes, Iden and I work together; have been for about 2 years. This very room is the first place I ever saw him. He was working under the hood of some GMC and was cursing up a storm because he had gotten his hair stuck around a bolt. That's the reason I gave him my bandana, so it'd never happen again. Little did I know that the little piece of cloth would start this whole mess...

Ah, I see him now he's under a black SUV and he seems to be having a little bit of difficulty. Walking over and squatting down resting on my haunches I take a peek under the car; what I see next shocks me. Iden is tugging on a long strand of what can only be his hair. His face is red and his eyes are red, tears still stain his cheeks. "Are you alright Iden?" He looks up at me and blushes letting go of his hair immediately to wipe away his tears.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Kain. I took off my bandana for a moment and this is what happened" _Help him jackass!_ I crawl under the SUV and start my work on untangling his hair from around what I think is and air hose. After it slips to lie on top of him I look at him and a twinge of guilt hits me.

"Are you alright Iden?" He nods "What would I do without you Kain?" He scoots out from under the vehicle and walks off most likely to the rest room to clean up. I lay there under the car for a moment longer. He's in pain, I know it _what was your first clue?_ He's not one to cry just because his hair got caught. Hell, his hair usually gets caught a lot at work. I'd expect him to curse before crying. _Are you really so dense to see he was crying because it was a reminder of you? That you were the one who first helped him get untangled from an act like that? God sometimes I think I'm the smarter one of us._

Oh well, he wouldn't want me back now. What kind of jerk would I be if I asked him back out. I'm the one who said all those awful things to him in the first place.

Flashback 

There's the sound of something being thrown. "God damn it Iden! I told you I didn't want you to go! Do you know what you do? You get all dressed up and go out to make me jealous! To make men follow you home and then have me take care of them? You're nothing but a two bit whore!"

_End Flashback_

Yes I said all those awful things to him. So instead of getting shot down like the twin towers I'd rather just leave him be. _Oh yes, let's just go on like a lost puppy then. _Pushing that thought from my head I walk back to the front of the building and find a customer. This should be easy; she's blonde, preppy looking, and holding daddy's credit card.

I smile and walk over to her as she looks over a red Corvette "Are you finding everything to your liking?" _Great, another Employee of the month award to hang in our room._


End file.
